Star Wars: Redemption
by LordStar016
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has destroyed the Sith and has saved his son. Redeemed in the eyes of the Force he is ready to accept his fate. Luke however refuses to let his father die and takes him to be healed by the Rebels. Given the chance to make amends for his actions can he prove his redemption to his family and the galaxy? Or will Darth Vader be the name thats stuck with him till death.


**This is something I have been planning for a LONG time. This story is about Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker surviving the events on the Second Death Star. I know this has been done before but all of the good ones usually end up the same; Padme is either still alive or comes back, Leia either instantly forgives Vader or hates him throughout the whole story and Luke forgives WAY to fast. This story is going to be more on the redemption and family of Anakin, Luke and Leia there won't be any big bad guy or 'new threat' just some Empire stuff and maybe some visions. This story will NOT have anything to do with Force Awakens or Rouge One since I hated Force Awakens and Rouge One doesn't look that good to me. I like the original sage 1 - 6, Clone Wars and parts of Rebels. Only thing that may appear from Force Awakens is First Order *Origins*, Kylo Rens lightsaber style and BB-8. Ok without further ado I present Redemption!**

 **Thoughts =** _ **'I got a bad feeling about this.'**_

 **Force communication =** _ **"Lets get out of here Luke!"**_

 **Alien Language =** _ **{Yes I have heard of such things.}**_

 **Radio Comms = ["** _ **General are you there**_ **?"]**

 **Memories = '** _ **Something dark was closing in'**_

* * *

 **Star Wars: Redemption**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Luke stumbled down the walkways of the Death Star clutching his father Anakin Skywalker formerly known as Darth Vader in his arms. If the Imperials running past him noticed or cared that Luke was holding Darth Vader they didn't show it. Everyone knew that the station was lost that the rebels would soon destroy it like they did years ago. Luke looked up, finding a imperial shuttle remaining in the hanger. He set his father down onto the ramp and was going to go start up the ship before his father spoke.

"Luke…help me take this mask off." he spoke in his broken artificial voice. Luke stared at his father in horror. "But…but you'l die!" he said in shock. Vader shook his head and spoke again. "Nothing…can stop that now…please let me…look upon you with my…own eyes."

Luke looked down at his father for a second before shaking his head his eyes gaining a defiant gleam. "No you can hold on…your coming with me come on!" Luke picked up Anakin and dragged him into the shuttle laying him down on a seat before beginning to take off.

" _Your stubborn…just like me."_ Luke heard inside his head. Instead of it being the dark artificial voice of Darth Vader it was a masculine, strong yet soft voice. Luke smirked and looked back at his father who was resting barely still holding on.

" _Don't worry father, hold on I will get you help just hold on."_ Luke spoke back to him through the Force. Luke guided his shuttle out of the Death Star which was falling apart, as he got far enough away from the doomed battle station he watched as it exploded much like it did years earlier when he destroyed it. He felt a sigh of relief from the many people in the Rebel starships in the Force and surprisingly even his own father. Luke decided to store that information away until a later date and wait till his father was fully healed before asking any questions.

He then noticed the many still standing Star Destroyers recalling their remaining fighters and going into hyperspace no doubt fleeing from the lost battle. He noticed that most of the Rebel starship remained intact and he let out a relieved sigh as he felt the life signature of Lando Calrissian proving he was still alive.

Luke guided the shuttle towards the nearest Rebel command ship which just so happened to be the one holding Admiral Ackbar. Luke turned on his comm and hailed the cruiser. "This is Commander Luke Skywalker from the Endor team requesting entry to the ' _Home One'_ and I need a medical droid upon arrival, over." he spoke. He waited a moment before hearing a response, [ _"Commander Skywalker good to hear from you, your cleared for landing we will have a medical droid waiting for you, over."_ ]

Luke let out a small smile as he guided the shuttle into the _Home One_ 's hanger and saw the medical droids waiting in a landing zone. He mentally prepared himself for the trials ahead as he guided his shuttle towards the landing zone.

* * *

On the surface of Endor the entire Ewok tribe and the remaining rebel forces were preparing a celebration that would take place that night. Among the many rebels were the famous heroes of the Rebellion.

C3-PO was helping translate the Ewoks words to the Rebels as he helped decorate the tree house village while still stuttering out somethings about not being a god and not built for this. R2-D2 was helping the Ewoks chop firewood with his buzz saw and dragging piles of firewood to the pit. Chewbacca was carrying multiple logs and piles of firewood on his back while also enjoying some meat that the Ewoks gave him.

However two rebels found themselves alone talking to one another worried about their friend and brother. Han Solo looked down at the love of his life Leia Organa and frowned as he noticed her still feared face.

"Leia, you said you could feel him still alive…whats wrong now?" he asked. Leia looked over at him before sighing and looking back at the sky. "I still feel him Han but…but what if he is hurt? Injured or dying? I am new to this…Force stuff and I can't tell!" she cried out in frustration.

Hand walked over and wrapped his arms around Leia. "Shhh its ok sweetheart I am sure he is fine, the kid is one hell of a survivor and if he is related to you then he is defiantly alright." he said kissing her head.

Leia sighed once again before leaning back into Hans arms. "I know…maybe its the stress of finally beating the Empire and that maybe the war will be over…I don't know if could be anything I just am worried." She spoke before she was picked up by Han and turned around.

"Look Leia I may not have any of that Force stuff but if my gut says he is alive than he is alive! Stop worrying and come help with the celebration we have earned it." he said before dragging Leia back towards the village.

Leia let out a little chuckle at Hans forceful pulling but felt touched at he cared so much about her. She looked up into the sky one more time before she felt the connection she and her brother had sparked signaling he was still alive…but then something else joined that spark like the connection she had with Luke except this one was fainter and more covered up. Leia thought for a moment before one thing came to mind. _"_ _I have to face him Leia." Luke spoke to her. "Why?" she replied shocked and scared for her new found brother. Luke sighed and spoke words that would change Leia's life forever. "Because he is my father."_

Leia felt shock as she identified the connection and immediately shut it out. She was beyond angry that she felt such a thing but then remembered how weak it was and was satisfied with it must meant that he was dying. Leia shook all thoughts of that evil man away as she helped Han with the preparations.

Darth Vader was dead and he was never coming back.

 **Hoped you liked that short prologue. I will make the chapters longer I just wanted this to be a short introduction to the story. So yes Leia felt the connection to Anakin and completely shut it down. The reason why Luke didn't go to Endor is cause he had to get his father looked at and plus I wanted the party in Chapter 1 so thats going to be in the next update. I hope you all enjoy the opening and can't wait to get done writing the rest of this story!**


End file.
